Do You Believe in a thing Called Reincarnation?
by Emina333
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki had started to have weird dreams about a life that wasn't his after his mom died. It wasn't until his therapist asked him a certain question when it all started to fall into place. Who was he really, and why was he sent here? Now, Ichigo had to find the others connecting his past to solve the mystery of himself.


(Normal POV)

Ichigo ran along the roof tops of the Seretei currently trying to get away from a certain boisterous captain of the 11th squad.

"Come back here and fight me, Ichigo!"

Looking behind his should Ichigo hastily replied with a firm, "NO! I don't want to fight you Kenpachi!"

"Come one, Ichigo! You're the only good sparing partner around here!"

"Go Get him Kenny!"

"WHY ME!"

* * *

"GOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRNINNNGGGG IIIICCHHIIIIGOOOOO!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open just in time to see his father's foot flying at his face. He quickly dodged ad looked at the now crying man he called his father stuck in a hole in the wall.

"Oh Masaki! I have nothing left to teach our son!"

"Would you shut the hell up already? Geeze can't you let your son sleep in for once!" He had been having dreams recently. They reoccurred and seemed to pick off where they left off every night. I didn't understand why it was happening. He'd never even meet any of the people in his dreams before. He couldn't even remember their faces. Still Ichigo felt as though he had done it all before. He felt like he had actually been to this Seretei thing or whatever.

"Ichigo! Dad! It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Ichigo called back down to his younger sister, Yuzu who would be waiting patiently with breakfast. She had taken over in being a mother for the house since their mom died when he was nine. He still felt responsible for her death. Sometime he wondered if his dad and sisters hated him. They could never have a normal life because of him.

"You coming, Ichigo?" His father looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"What? Yeah. Sorry guess I spaced out there."

"You've been doing that a lot recently. Are you alright?" His concern was obvious as it grew.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want me to call Dr. Unohana?

'Yeah. I'm seeing her later today anyways."

"Okay then."

Ichigo had started seeing a therapist not long after his mother died. He felt so guilty about it, that it was necessary for him not to fall into depression. Recently he started seeing her more and more frequently. He thought it had something to do with the dreams, but he never told her anything. He never told his family either.

"Good morning, Ichigo" He looked at Yuzu and smiled. She was so innocent. She wanted her to stay that way for ever.

"Good morning, Yuzu." He said. He motioned towards he other sister, "Karin."

"'Morin' Ichigo."

He sat down at the table and studied his family. Karin had dark, raven hair like her father, and a stoic, grumpy expression like his own. Yuzu, her fraternal twin had a pixie cut with light, mocha hair and a smile that could light up any room. Despite being a young girl, she took up the household duties of her late mother, such as cooking and cleaning. His father sat across from Ichigo with his five o' clock shadow staring him down. Isshin Kurosaki was a strange man. He could be childish at times and serious at others. Ichigo had no idea where his bright orange mop came from. His mother had the same color hair as Yuzu, and his dad's hair was black. It should be genetically impossible yet here he was. It was just his luck that he had to deal with his hair on top of the guilt he felt when his mom died.

"How are you feeling today, Ichigo?" Yuzu spoke up breaking the dull silence of utensils on ceramic.

"I'm alright." He spoke the truth. He was just 'alright'. he didn't really feel anything anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he even laughed a real laugh or smiled a real smile.

"That's good! Tell Dr. Unohana that I said Hi! Oh! You also have to tell her all about Karin winning the soccer championships and my new stuffed animal and that really weird guy that came into the clinic and-

"That's enough, Yuzu. You're starting to annoy him."

"Aw, Karin you're no fun! I'm just trying to cheer him up." She pouted.

* * *

"That's enough you're starting to annoy him"

"Aw, Captain you're no fun! I'm just trying to mess with him. Cheer up, Toshiro."

"Rangiku! If you have enough time to be messing around with everyone, then you have enough time to do your paperwork!"

"Whoops sorry about that, Captain. I just had so much sake last night that I had a massive hangover and I-"

* * *

"Ichigo." He looked up at his family who had concerned eyes," Are you really okay? We've been trying to get your attention for minutes now."

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright. It's nothing. I was just remembering something."

They looked at him unsure weather to believe Ichigo or not. Well, he would be going to Dr. Unohana's later today so it didn't really matter. They just hoped he would finally open up to her. She was supposed to be the best. Isshin and she had connections that went way back. But whereas Unohana went into the psychological side of things in the medical field, Isshin stuck with pediatrics. They finished their meal quietly after that. Not that Ichigo would have noticed either way. He was already spacing out again.

* * *

"Renji! I told you to put me down! I can walk on my own." The black haired girl scowled in the arms of one of her so-called saviors and best friends.

"Well Ichigo told me to protect you with my life, so I will!" he screamed back at her.

Ichigo watched high above them staring down at several figures dressed in black and white. One of them wore pink as well. He smiled, happy that Renji would be taking Rukia, the girl he saved, away from this battle field. He had some unfinished business to take care up.

* * *

When Ichigo snapped back to reality he had already been taken to the therapist's office. His father kept glancing back and forth between Dr. Unohana and his son as he explained the more increasing reality-shifts- as he called them. Dr. Unohana looked mildly concerned, but overall she was collected. She was the best after all. She was a kind looking woman who had long black hair that was braided under her chin like a beard. She had steel-gray eyes and poised lips. For some reason she always wore a kimono under her doctor's coat, Ichigo couldn't understand why. After a fairly long conversation between the two authority figures, Dr. Unohana walked over to a seat across from Ichigo and sat down.

"How are you today, Mr. Kurosaki?" She smiled at him lightly.

"Fine." She nodded at him in response. It was the same answer she always received 'fine'. There was never a 'I'm not so well today' or a 'fantastic, how are you?'. Somehow she knew that type of conversation would never come. After coming to her for four years one would think he would've opened up by now, but he hadn't. Not to anybody.

"Just fine?"

"yeah"

They stared at one another for a while. Well it was more like Dr. Unohana stared at him while his eyes wondered around the all-too-familiar room. It had stark white walls and a big mahogany door with two grand bookshelves on each side to match. There was a fish tank in one of the bookshelves filled with nothing but boring coral, and a poster hung on the wall with pictures saying "ATTITUDES ARE CONTAGIOUS...IT YOURS WORTH CATCHING?". Strangely enough, there wasn't a desk in the room. He had once asked her why that was and Dr. Unohana had simply replied that she was his friend, not his enemy. Whatever that meant.

"So," Dr. Unohana said breaking the silence, " Your father tells me that you've been spacing out lately. Why is that?"

"I don't know"

"Come on, Ichigo. You won't get better if you don't open up to someone" He knew she was right. He needed to tell someone, but she would think he's crazy. She would have him tested in one of those freaky sleep studies that they do. He really didn't want to spend the night in a hospital. He hated hospitals.

"You promise you won't send me away?" Dr. Unohana smiled. She had made some progress. Still she could not understand why he would be worried that he would be sent away somewhere. Was he having suicidal thoughts?

"I'll do what I can." She spoke softly. It was reassuring.

"Well I've been having these dreams lately." She wanted to ask a question, but figured she should just sit back and listen as this could be her only chance to get him to talk. " They continue where they've left off the night before. It's almost like a movie that my mind pauses when I wake up and plays when I go to sleep."

He looked into her eyes waiting for a silent invitation to continue. She nodded.

"In these dreams it's like I'm a different person. I'm me, but I'm not me. You know what I mean?" She nodded once again

"Well I'm in this place called the Seretei and there are other people there. They are dressed the same way as I am- a black shihakushō - and we all have katana called zanpakto. Some of the people were a white haori over their shihakushō . These are the captains. They have the most power in the seretei and Soul Society." Dr. Unohana looked at him with curiosity. She had never her of such complex intertwined dreams before, so she was eager for him to continue.

"Anyways, I know the people there. They all have faces and names, but I've never met them before. It's almost like I'm living another life." Ichigo looked up from his lap where his eyes had wondered. He couldn't believe he was telling her all this. He felt relived, yet frighted at the same time. She probably though He was crazy.

"Dr. Unohana, It may sound crazy, and you may want to send me to a mental institute for this, but I feel as though I belong there. Not here. I feel like this isn't where I belong." Now this was interesting. Dr. Unohana had heard of something similar from another patient. He had claimed that he was living in this world, yet felt like he belonged somewhere else. What was his name? Oh that didn't matter right now. What did matter is she though she knew what was up. Hell, Ichigo would be the one wanting to send her to a mental institute after this was over.

"Ichigo," She looked him dead in the eyes, "Do you believe in a thing called reincarnation?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank's for sticking around. I'm trying to play around with third person POV because I typically write in 1st. This is inspired by another fanfiction. The title escaped me right now :( I haven't read any bleach reincarnation fanfictions so I though I'd give my hand a take on writing it. I will try to update regularly; however, I am auditioning for America's Got Talent in 9 days, so traveling might interfere on updates as long as I am in the running. Wish me luck ^-^ **

**P.S. I hope I got all of the spelling correct. If you see any errors feel free to let me know and I will try to fix them as soon as possible**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! It keeps me motivated, and you might just get the next chapter quicker!**

**Tata for now!**


End file.
